Home Is Where The Ed Is
by RareBlooRose
Summary: After Big Picture Show, The Ed's parents are through with their antics. So they each move to a different town without the other knowing that they no longer live in Peach Creek. 15 years later, they randomly meet up in front of the Cul De Sac and the drama ensues.  The story is told through the eyes of Double D  Edd
1. Prologue

It all started 15 years ago today. That horrible day that caused me to lose all contact with the only friends I have ever known. Why did Eddy have to pull of such a calamitous scheme. No, 'pull off' would mean that he succeeded, But he didn't. The result of it failing caused us to run away from the Cul De Sac, to Eddy's brother. Who turned out to be nothing but a brute. We became befriended by the children of our neighborhood. We were finally accepted by everyone. Sadly, that tremendous feeling would only last a short while. While our new found friends where happy that Eddy's brother hadn't killed us, Our parents were very displeased and fed up with our antics. We didn't see each other outside of school for well over two months. Even when in school we were not allowed to talk to one another, unless we wanted our punishment to be drawn out further.

For the first time in Eddy and Ed's life, they didn't get a detention slip, and their grades improved drastically. It was surely a feat to behold, but was it worth it? We couldn't even enjoy our new friendships with the other children because we were so down about our own.

When our sentence was over, all was right. We went back to they way things were as if none of this had happened. As if cue, Eddy and Ed's grades dropped back to the normal D's and F's and were, once again, back at home in the school detention center. Once again, it was short lived.

One night out of the blue I came home from my football game to discover my parents' car in front of our house and a moving truck in our driveway.

"Mother, Father?" I called as I opened the front door to our home to see boxes stacked all over. I just didn't understand.

"There you are, Eddward, dear." My mother put both of her hands on either of my cheeks and kissed one side.

"What is going on?" I was puzzled. Maybe we were moving everything so that the house could be renovated again. I never did understand why they continued to do such maintenance on our home when they were always away on business.

"Hello, Eddward." M y father walked into the room and let his hand rest on my mother's waist.

"We need you to grab your belongings and put them in the boxes that are up in your room right away. The movers will be here at the crack of dawn to place them in the truck outside."

I gave them a puzzled look. "Are we renovating the house again, father?"

"No, son. We are moving."

No words escaped my agape mouth. I was utterly speechless.

"Your mother and I are getting you away from these hooligans you call your 'friends' before their next plan causes your death."

I still couldn't speak. Sure Ed and Eddy were a handful, but we weren't that reckless. We've had a few close calls, but we are still here to talk about it, aren't we?

"...M-Mother. F-F-Father. I don't understand. Ed and Eddy would never do anything that would cause me harm purposely!"

"It's not just that, Eddward. They just are not they type of people you should have around you if you want to become productive in life. I admit I allowed it at first, but I thought you would grow out of it by the time you reached Junior High. But it seems I was wrong. I truly regret moving here all those years ago"

I don't approve of them talking down about my friends. I love Ed and Eddy, and I refuse to be separated from them again. I could hardly stand those lonely two months. How am I suppose to survive an eternity! But what could I say? I've never told my parents no. I can't start now. I just wasn't raised that way.

"Now, I need you to get organized. We will be leaving in less than 8 hours." They walked away to continue packing. I slowly made my way up the stairs to my room, only making my way half way when I heard my mother speaking to me.

"I do not want you to go see those boys, do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." I continued up to my room, tears making their way down.

That was 15 long years ago. After we left, I never heard from the kids of the Cul De Sac ever again. I tried countless times to contact Eddy and Ed by letters, but they would always return to my new home stamped with _"Return to Sender" _in bright red. I don't blame them for not wanting to communicate with me. One minute I was in Peach Creek, The next I was here in another state in a town called Blackberry Fjord. I wouldn't talk to me either.

It is a beautiful town, and I do like it here but as they say "Home is where your heart is." My heart just wasn't here.


	2. Home

I look out of the window behind me, staring at the city lights and buildings as they zipped past me. I'm rather nervous, even though I'm not showing it on the outside. It's been so long since I've been there. _Will they remember me? Are they even still living there? Do they still hate me or have they let old wounds heal? Is this truly home that I'm going back to?_

These are the things that have been ample within my brain ever since I left my quaint childhood home all those years ago.

A voice over the train speaker says that we should be arriving in as little as 3 hours. I want to sleep but my brain wont let me. Plus, I would never lay my head on such a germ ridden seat.

I am shaken up from my slumber by an elderly lady; her hair is all curly and the lightest shade of gray.

"The train has stopped, son. Unless you want to go back where you came from after coming all this way, I'd suggest you'd wake up."

My brain is still a bit foggy, I don't remember falling asleep at all. I must have been quite exhausted. It has seemed that I was actually able to get some sleep with out knowing it, after all. I have to make a mental note to rid myself of these germs later.

"Yes, thank you, madam." Her cheeks turn rosy and she walks away without another word.

I stretch my cramped bones, grabbed my belongings and headed for the exit along with the rest of the passengers.

The air is cold and bitter tonight. It was always like this in October. I look at my surroundings as I stand outside the train station with my suitcase in one hand and a backpack on my back. If I walk, it would take me hours to get there, and I do not wish to catch a fever in this weather. I pull out my cell phone, dial information and ask for the number of the nearest cab station near my current location. Within 10 minutes I am packing my suitcase in the trunk of the yellow automobile. The ride was quiet and freezing. The heater wasn't on.

"Pardon me, but do you mind if we have the heater on? It will be quite some time before we arrive, and I wouldn't want to catch a cold." I smile in his direction, but he continues to look straight ahead with a scowl on his face. The same that has been there since he came to pick me up.

"No," was all he said.

"And, may I ask why?"

"Heater eats up my gas. The gas bill comes out of my paycheck. I don't feel like working a 12 hour shift and have to waste my hard earned money on a car that isn't mine. So I guess we're just gonna have to sit back, bundle up that pretty little jacket of yours-" He takes his eyes off the road for a mere few seconds and looks up and down at my burnt orange trench coat and turns back to the road. "-and grin and bear it, aren't we?"

I didn't say anything. I just folded my arms and slunk down in my seat waiting for this pompous cab driver to take me where I belong.

My whole body jerks forward and I quickly awake up. Just how many times am I going to fall asleep tonight?

"We're here," he said and got out of the car and walked to the trunk. I followed suit.

If it was even possible, it was colder outside than it was inside the cab. As I close the door, the cab driver has my suitcase in one hand and his other outreached towards me.

"That'll be $56.25." I stared at him wide eyed. That would mean that I'm well over 20 miles from the train station. The driver raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't pay me, I'm keeping the suitcase."

"I had no intentions of not paying you, good sir" I pay the man and he hands me my suitcase and quickly gets in his automobile and drives away.

I stick my tongue at him when he's far enough away. I was only a short block away from where I was headed.

Home.

When I finally reached the opening of the Cul De Sac, I saw a shadow of a rather tall male fall to his knees and had his body hunched over. I approached him and put my hand on his shoulder and cautiously began to talk to him.

"Um.. Excuse me, sir, but are you alright? Is there anyone here with you?" I put on a smiling face so that this man would cheer up, even if it's only for a second. All my life I've had adults tell me that my smile alone could cheered up anyone who was feeling blue. Well, except for that cab driver.

"*Sniff*...Double D...?" I took my hand off of his shoulder and slowly backed away. I haven't heard that name in over 15 years... Who is this man...

He turned around and stood up slowly. The dark night hid his face but the many street lights behind him exposed his back and right arm. He was wearing some type of green jacket or coat.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Double D! It's ED!"

"Ed...?" I squinted to see if I was able to get any type of visual of the person who claimed to be my childhood friend. I still couldn't see anything no matter how hard I tried.

"Oh!" He chuckled. "It's too dark, you can't see see my face." He took a good number of steps back and stood directly under the bright yet pale green light coming from the street lamp above.

My eyes widened exceedingly. It _was_ him...

"Ed...?"

He nodded his head and smiled. I could see tears brimming on the corner of his eyes.

I ran to him and latched onto his neck and hugged him ever so tightly! I never thought that I would see him again. I've missed him so. He hugged me back.

When we finally let go of one another I realized that I had started to cry.

"Don't cry, Double D! We're home now!" Cheery as always. Nothing has changed and I'm glad

"I know, Ed... I know." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So what bring-" I stopped in the midst of my sentence when I hear a voice coming from behind me. It was deep but still very recognizable.

"Still emotional as ever, eh, Sockhead?" it said.

I was too stunned to turn around. I saw that Ed's face lost all expression one second then a rather large smile took over his face.

"EDDY!" Ed sprinted past me and ran toward the person behind me. I was too afraid to look behind me. What if he still held resentment for me after leaving without a single word all those years ago? I wasn't worried about Ed, he never held a grudge and still doesn't seem to.

There's only one way to find out.

I let go of the breath I was holding in and slowly turn around to see Ed squeezing the life out of Eddy and swinging him from side to side while saying his name over and over.

"ED, PUT ME DOWN!"

Some things never change. I smile to myself and make my way over to Ed & Eddy. By the time I get there, Ed has finally relinquished Eddy and Eddy angrily began to fix his clothing.

"H-hello, Eddy. It's very nice to see you again." I put out my hand out for a friendly handshake but instead he ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. He spoke after a while.

"..Hey, Double D..." he whispered. I guess he's not mad after all.

"Hi, Eddy.." I returned the tight hug. We smiled at each other and both turned towards Ed, and we all started to laugh. I don't know what this feeling was that suddenly came over us, but it felt great. Hearing someone shout _"Quiet out there"_ just made us laugh even harder.

We were happy. We were all finally happy!

"Oh man, I'm beat!" Eddy yawned.

"Me, too." His yawn became contagious.

"OH, OH! I know where we can stay! Follow me!" Ed ran off down the street ahead of us in his normal fashion. Eddy shoved his hands in his pocket and followed after him.

"C'mon, Double D!"

"Coming, Eddy! I grabbed my forgotten suitcase and continued after my best friends. I thought everything was back to the way it was when we were in middle school. I loved and missed this feeling so.

It felt great to be home!


	3. Crystal Clear, Old friends

**WELCOME** TO CHAPTER 2 OF _"HOME IS WHERE THE ED IS!" _

It's been over 6 months since I've updated! SORRY GUYS! I'm back (for) now! lol

If you follow this story as well as some of my others, I am planing to update all (majority of) my chapter stories this month! That's right it's **SEPTEMBER UPDATE!**! (I'll think of a better name later lol) That doesn't mean that I will update a certain story more than once. I truly have no idea so just sit back, favorite and comment on this as well as my other stories and relax!

I also want to say thanks to my friend on Tumblr who is my beta reader for my stories lately. These stories would be a complete mess if it wasn't for her!

I hope you enjoy this chapters as well as the ones to come!

* * *

><p><strong>About this chapter:<strong>

****There are still some things that need to be explained about the Ed's lives as they grew up away from the Cul De Sac. So be patient.

Also, a character makes an appearance at the end.** DON'T SKIP AHEAD! **

Comment and fave and I will see you guys later! =)

Thanks for sticking with me these last few months. I appreciate it! 3

* * *

><p>Ed lead us to the back of a house at the end of the street.<p>

"Is this Ed's old house?" I asked Eddy. My question was answered when Ed opened the glass window leading to his old bedroom.

The smell was horrendous! There were multiple smells coming from that room you couldn't pinpoint just one.

"Geez, Ed! When was the last time you cleaned your room?!" Eddy exclaimed while holding his nose and quickly backing away from the retched odor.

"This is the first time I've been here in15 years, guys." Me and Eddy looked at each other. Before we could ask Ed anything, he jumped through the window.

"Ed, can't you smell that?" I asked while still holding my breath and nose.

"Yep!" I could hear Ed inhale the foul odor loudly. "It smells like home!"

"Just leave the window open so that this place can air out, Double D." Eddy directed before climbing through the window to join Ed.

"Curse my sense of smell!" I threw my suitcase in first then cautiously made my way inside.

"Damn, it's dusty in here!" Eddy choked. "When was the last time you cleaned your room, Ed?" Eddy repeated.

Ed stopped in his tracks and thought for a second.

"I don't remember," he replied with a rather large smile on his face.

I walked over to where I last remembered the light switch to be and flicked it on and off a few times.

"Ed, either your switch is broken or perhaps you need to switch you light bulb" Ed just ignored me. I was too tired to repeat myself and just left the matter alone.

"Where exactly do we sleep?" I looked around the room, and the only appropriate place I saw was a purple mattress in the corner of the room. If my memory serves me right, that mattress was fiddled with all sorts of germs and bacteria that came from Ed's... odd body.

"Yeah, Ed! Where are we suppose to sleep!" Same old angry Eddy.

I could hear Ed contemplate that question.

"We can sleep on my old mattress."

Since Eddy was standing in the shadow of the streetlight that had traveled it's way inside the cold, dark room I could see him lose all emotion in his face as he stared at our friend.

"I don't think so. Didn't you have a couch in here?"

"Oh yeah! We can sleep there!" Ed quickly grabbed me and Eddy and slammed onto what felt like the old couch that I remembered. I couldn't see so all I had was an estimate.

Clouds of dust emitted from the furniture which caused us to cough uncontrollably.

I tried to get away but Ed refused to let me go.

"ED! LET US GO!" Eddy shouted.

"Nope!" Ed just held onto us tighter. When the dust settled and our wheezing finally ceased I felt something warm lay atop of us.

"Here, so we wont get cold!" I heard Ed said. All I could to was laugh wholeheartedly. Ed still hasn't changed and neither had Eddy. They didn't seem to be mad at me either. I'm so glad.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Eddy," I smiled. "Goodnight." I snuggled close to my large friend and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~

I awoke to the bright light of sun shining through the only window in Ed's room. I lifted my upper body up and stretched out my bunched up bones and soon hopped off of the raggedy purple couch. It took my mind a few minuets to register where I was as well as what had happened last night.

_'That's right... I'm home. With my best friends.' _A smile crept its way onto my lips. For the very first time, in a very long one, I was truly happy. The feeling I had at this very moment was difficult to express, but I'll try for your sakes. It felt like... I was invincible, and nothing could touch me. As if a sudden burst of wind were to come, I would drift away happily. It may sound odd to you, but it doesn't to me.

A gust of wind shot through the open window. It was freezing outside. I made my way over to the window with my arms wrapped tightly around my midsection, pulling my jacket close. I had forgotten how cold it got here.

_'I think this room has had enough airing out for now.' _I closed the window and sighed in relief.

When I turned around, I noticed that only Ed was the one to occupy the tattered recliner. Where had Eddy run off to? I checked every room in the house. (knocking before I entered, that is.) As I walked through the house, I had noticed that there wasn't any furniture in the entire house. It was also literally covered in dust! I had to hold my jacket over my nose and mouth so I wouldn't choke to death.

When I couldn't find him in the house, I decided to look outside despite the fact that I didn't want to endure the brute fall wind of Peach Creek. As soon as I opened the front door I saw Eddy sitting on the single concrete step leading up to the house.

"There you are." I closed the door behind me softly as to not wake up Ed. I tied my trench coat tightly shut and crossed my arms as I leaned up against the door.

Eddy turned to look at me for a second. He was smoking a cigarette. He turned back around and deeply inhaled the toxic fumes before putting it out on the ground before him. He never said a word to me.

After a few moments of silence and listening to the whistling wind, I decided to try and spark up a conversation with him again.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

He didn't answer my question, but he did speak to me.

"I really missed this place, Double D." His voice was a whisper which is something I'm not used to.

Wait. What does he mean he missed the Cul De Sac? Hasn't he been living here these last 15 years?

I was going to bring this to his attention, but he spoke again just as I was opening my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Did Eddy just say he's _sorry_?! I don't think I've ever heard him say that word before! He's much to egotistical for that!

"F-for what?" I asked nervously. I need to get to the bottom of this.

He sighed. "For just leaving you and Ed like that. It was my parents' fault, I had no control over it. I'd understand if you guys never wanted to speak to me again."

I walked over to the end of the lone stair and sat next to Eddy. The smell of the cigarette was still strong, even with the wind blowing the way it was. He looked at me, and that's when I got a good look at his face for the first time. He had a thin, triangular beard at the tip of his chin and a light mustache. His hair was still in it's spiky form from when we were kids, and his facial structure was the same as well. He also had small golden loop earring on the bottom lobe of his right ear. His physical physique has also gotten a tad thicker, too.

Eddy must have been comparing my looks now to when I was just 13. The same I had been doing to him. I could tell by the way he was looking at me.

"Eddy, it was I who left 15 years ago. What are you talking about? I should be the one to say they're sorry."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are you going on about, Sockhead?"

I know he says this in an endearing way, but I'd wished he would stop with the _'Sockhead' _already.

I guess I should start from the beginning.

"On the night of our football game against the Apple Cove Fighters, I returned home to find a moving truck in my drive way. When I questioned my parents about it they told me that they didn't approve of you and Ed and that we were moving. We left 8 hours after that to a place called Blackberry Fjord where I have stayed until now. I've tried countless times to contact both you and Ed by letter, since Mother and Father kept a close eye on me whenever I used the phone, but I never received a reply from either of you. All of the letters returned to me with _'RETURN TO SENDER' _stamped on it."

I could feel myself choking up. This was a very difficult subject for me. The feeling of having the only two people who ever loved you to just completely ignore you killed my heart.

"I was sure that you and Ed hated me for just leaving at a moments notice." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They came rushing down. I'm 28 years old, I shouldn't be crying like a child. "I'm so sorry, Eddy..." My voice quivered. I buried my face in my frozen hands. My gloves were in my backpack by a sleeping Ed.

Eddy didn't say anything for a while. He just sat there as I cried.

"It all makes sense now," he said to himself.

I looked up at him through blurry eyes. He looked at the empty street ahead.

"Huh?"

"Ed's dust covered house, the reason why he said he hasn't been 'home' in the last fifteen years. And also why I could never contact you or Ed." By now, I have dried my face and could see Eddy's eyes become glazed over.

"All this time..." He never let a tear fall but his voice did crack.

"Eddy...?" He turned to look at me.

"I haven't been here either, Double D. My parents shoved me in their car and took me away from here as soon as me and Ed came back from fixing up the field that night. I was afraid that both of you hated me for just leaving like that!"

In that instant, Eddy went from being depressed to angry in a nano second. He shot up to his feet and headed towards Ed's room where he was still snoring away. I was right behind him.

"Wake up, Mono-brow!" Eddy slammed open the door and tipped over the chair where all three of us were sleeping just the other night.

Ed mumbled something in his sleep and didn't wake up for a good five minutes after having his face met the hard floor.

"Eddy, what is your problem?!" I didn't understand what was going on.

He completely ignored me and began shouting at Ed, who was now standing beside me, while he paced around the room.

"Ed! Do you remember the night we played against the Apple Cove kids?"

"How could I forget, Eddy? That was the worst night of my life.." I saw the hurt in Ed's eyes.

Why was that night such a sore subject for all three of us? Unless... Oh no..

"What happened?" Eddy commanded.

"When I came back from helping you clean up the football field, I could hear my parents shouting from outside. They've never done this before, so I was scared. As soon as they saw me they stopped." Ed stopped talking for a second.

"I asked what was going on, and my mom said that we were moving and for me to grab my things quickly. I didn't understand what was going on. She explained that she didn't like you guys and all the dangerous things that we've been doing over the years and that me and her were leaving Peach Creek."

"What about Sarah and your father?" I asked.

"I asked the same thing, and she told me that he had a job that he didn't want to leave and that Sarah did nothing wrong and would be staying with Dad."

Suddenly, there was a loud crack. Eddy had punched a hole through the bedroom door.

"Good lord!"

"Eddy?"

"I knew it! Those bastards planned this! They hated us so much that- dammit!" It looked like he was going to punch another hole through the door but instead swung it open it and left the basement.

"Oh, my..."

"Double D, what's wrong with Eddy?"

I took my gaze off the hole and looked up at Ed. He's grown even taller. We all have but Ed grew the most. He has to be somewhere around six feet now. Six feet with shaggy red hair and sideburns and that same old unibrow.

I couldn't help but sigh. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I understand that they just wanted the best for us, but there were other methods of doing so.

I explained to Ed about what was happening. Apparently, he thought that me and Eddy hated him for leaving. The same thing me and Eddy had thought.

When what I said finally sunk in, he began to cry. I believe a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Just like the rest of us.

_-CRASH!-_

"What was that?"

Ed and I made our way towards the sound. It was Eddy.

Some how he had acquired a large amount of rocks and was throwing them at his old house. The crashing sound came from one of the rocks hitting a window.

"Eddy, what in heavens are you doing?!" Just like before, he didn't answer me.

I don't even think he knew I was even there. He just kept hurling rocks at the house, never missing a beat. Some actually hit it (the front door, a window and other parts of it), and others missed completely. I think I heard him mutter something along the lines of _"You ruined my life!"_

"Hey! If you don't cut that out, I'm gonna call the cops!" a voice shouted.

Eddy stopped in mid swing. Something in that sentence must have triggered him and pulled him back into reality.

"What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?! What has this house ever done to-" As the person spoke to Eddy, he walked up to him from his house next door.

It was Kevin.

* * *

><p><em>DUN. DUN. DUN!<em>


End file.
